Justice league vs Legion of Doom
by BlueBeam
Summary: This takes place 7 years before Young Justice began with the original 7 founding members battling their enermies The Legion of Doom. Justice League faces the Legion of Doom Superman-Lex Luthor Batman-Clayface Wonder Woman-Gianta Green Lantern-Dr Polaris The Flash-Professor Zoom Aquaman-Fisherman Martian Manhunter-Solomon Grundy
Metroplis May 15 00:14 am 2003

Lex Luthor slammed his newspaper on the table at his office he was fed up of being defeated by superman all the time so he planned to put together my he's own team of supervillains called the legion of doom to destroy the Justice League and Superman then a red blinding red speed entered the room

'Hello luthor called the man in yellow with a red bolt on his symboi'my name is Professor Zoom act your service i heard that you want to destory the JLA im in' ginned Zoom

'Good can you round up 5 supervillains of one each of the JLA rouge gallery' asked Luthor

'yes of corse Lex anything to get reveange on The Flash and the Justice League' Professor Zoom told Lex

so Zoom raced out of Lexcorp to round up the villains from each rouge gallery of the Justice League then he was gone which left Lex in a evill grin

* * *

Gotham City May 15 00:34 2003

In Gotham harbor a big clay bulking monster named Clayface he teared the toxic trucks in half wanted to use the Radioactive toxic waste to get powerful to defeat the Dark Knight

But before he can destroy the truck that had chemicals in Batman threw ice pellets at the Clay giant Clayface roered at the hero so he turned into a giant ball and roll over fast but Batman got out the way and as he was about to throw a kick at Clayface an red blot smacked Batman to the ground

'Zoom what are you doing here'

i'm rescuing Clayface from your cluthes and Lex Luther asked me to round up each one of the villains of the Justice League to join the Legion of Doom'

but before he could kill The Batman a red blot of red and yellow lightning streaks knocked out the evil speedster it was The Flash who saved Batman's live from Zoom

'Batman are youy okay' asked The Flash

'Thanks for the save Flash I could've defeat him on my own but thanks anyway' said Batman

'no probs i just like to lend a helping hand plus that i cuaght Zoom running towrds Gotham City so i pursuited him but i lost him but i did managed to locate him in Gotham harbour and I just had to stop him before he tries to kill you'

so our heroes tried find were the two extremeley dangrous villains that needed to be stopped right away but they found out that Professor Zoom and Clayface disapeard without a trace.

Batman went back to the Watchtower to know what else are the tree villains are doing they told Superman about it he was shocked when he heard this Lex Luthor next plan is to recruit Giganta and Dr Polaris to the Legion of Doom that needed to contact Green Lantern but he was busy on the Green Lantern Crop mission in space and Wonder Woman was on a mission in New York City with Aquaman stopping Blue Snowman.

* * *

Washinton DC May 15 03:00 2003

Giganta was cuaght by Professor Zoom when he saw her storming her way into the city and trying to get Wonder Woman attention and she was wondering why was he here she though to crush him or join him

She agreed to join the Legion of Doom as Giaganta and and Professor left Superman and Batman chaught them red handed but they were rescued by Dr Polaris and escapesd with the two other villains.

* * *

Atlantis May 15 05:10 2003

Fisherman was in his suberine lair planning to blow up then Aquaman came crashing into his submerine lair

'Stop your plans now at this instants Fisherman' shouted Aquaman

'Never I'm not going back to the Atlantis prison not today or Never'

but then a massive hand came and grabbed the submarine

'Aquaman to the Watchtower Giganta might have me captured' called Aquaman

then Wonder Woman and Batman teleported to the sense wear Giganta had the suberine

'Finally Wonder Woman has arrived now goodbye Amazon MWHAHAHAHA'shireked Giganta

then a big jet came and teleported the villains away Wonder Woman and Batman catched Aquaman before he was exploded with the submarine and as the

heroes got out away they returned to the Watchtower that why are the villains teaming up Superman knew that Lex Luthor is up to something like the time

he formed the Injustice League and had to deat their arch foes.

* * *

Coast City May 15 11:14 2003

Green Lantern was on his way back to Coast City arfter a mission with the Green Lantern corps their Dr Polaris ambushed him with the legion of Doom Green

Lantern tried to handle the villains on his own just then the Justice League arrived just in time to save Green Lantern and stop the Legion of Doom now 12 of

them face to face towrds just then Solomon Grundy came came crashing in the battle

but then Martian Manhunter followed the the unded brute Martian Manhunter sided with his teamates to battle the Supervillains.

Lex Luthor was in his armor withc he always wears when he treis to destory Superman Superman and Luthor were fighting in the skies like Green Lantern

and Dr Polaris but Giganta got inthe way when Wonder Woman smashed her fist agianst

Giganta and the giant villainess fell to the ground and Wonder Woman made sure shewas defeated.

The Flash and Professor Zoom were speeding round Coast City and on to the sea so

Zoom can throw the herioic speedster in the water little did he not know The Fash swiped

his leg tripping Zoom into the water and knocked him out so The Flash rushed him back

to Central City to take him back to Iron Hights Prison were he belongs.

Aquaman dogged Fisherman Laser fishing rod attacks Aquaman kicked the the rod of

Fisherman hand twisted his arm and back kicked him pinned him to the ground and knocking him out cold.

Lex Luthor teleported along with Clayface,Dr Polaris,Solomon Grundy and Zoom who

somehow escaped from The Flash so they escaped leaving Gianta and Fisherman captured.

* * *

Hall of Doom HQ May 15 13:00 2003

'ARRRGH Darn it Superman and his friends have captured Giganta and Fisherman we aere hopeless destoying the Justice League of America' roared Lex

'Lex we will destory them we colud ambush them at the Hall of Justice there they won't see us coming and we could trap them into a sleep for forever and

then we break out every supervillains from prison and we shall not go down with a freaking fight then the world will be ours for the taking'

then every villain in the shouted in agreement

'Zoom you are the best seconnd in command we shall strike at once and take down the Justice League' shouted Lex

* * *

Watchtower May 15 14:24 2003

The 7 founding members sat in the meeting room Superman heard that the Legion of

Doom planned to attack the Hall of Justice and trap them so The Justice League will take

the fight with the Legion of Doom in Metropolis.

Superman,Batman,Wonder Woman,Green Lantern,The Flash,Aquaman and Martian

Manhunter were ready to defeat the Legion of Doom once and for all.

* * *

Mertopolis May 14:50 2003

The 5 villains were causing destruction to get the Justice League attention for the Haro vs Villain beat down just then the Javelin landed out came the Justice League

'JLA I knew you were going to come and stop us but NO THIS TIME'creid Lex

'You and your Legion are going to Belle Reve except Clayface and Zoom who will be transported back to Arkham Asylum and Iron Hights Prison'called Superman

'LEGION OF DOOM TAKE NO PRISONERS AND DESTROY THE JUSTICE LEAGUE'shouted Lex

'Justice League let's take down the Legion of Doom'called Superman

the battle had begun

Batman used his shock sticks to stun Clayface with it he roared and formed his hand into

a mace and tried to crush the Dark Knight but Batman dogged his attack then Wonder

Woman lender Batman a helping hand defeating the hulking clay monster then Batman

got his Ice gun and blasted Clayface with it with that Clayface was defeated.

Green Lantern battled Dr Polaris in the building the villains threw a metal table at the hero but Green Lantern caught it and threw it back at him

then all the sudden Dr Polaris found out that his powers couldn't work because Green Lantern turned on the heating and all the metal objects flew and got stuck to him

'NOOOOOOO how can this happen that's is impossible I will get my REAVANGE on you Green Lantern' shrieked Dr Polaris

'Looks like you will be locked up at Belle Reve'smirked Green Lantern

Martian Manhunter and Solomon Grundy were smashing each other with their Strength

then Manhunter the upper hand and defeated Solomon Grundy

The Flash and Zoom were racing round Metropolis fighting so The Flash was a Construction site and led Zoom their The Flash stood behind the concrete base and and Zoom ran right towards hi and he fell over the cermentthen then he threw sand and water on him so the cerment trapped Zoom

'Nooo it can't happen it should be you stuck in the concrete not me not me'whined Zoom

'Good thing you will be serving time in Iron Hights were you belong Professor Zoom'said The Flash

Lex Luthor was being beaten by Superman when he ripped his Mech armour of him and damaged his armor

'You can't defeat me Superman the Legiom of Doom shall return one day'shouted Lex

'We will see about that' said Superman

Then Superman knocked him out and tied him up for the Specai Crimes Unit to pick up the Legion of Doom.

* * *

After the battle the Specai crimes unit contained the villains Lex,Dr Polaris and Solomon Grundy were taken to Belle Reve while Clayface was being taken back to Arkham Asylum and for Professor Zoom was been rushed back to Iron Hights.

Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen spoke with the Justice League that fighting the Legion of Doom to stop them from destroying Hall of Justice

All the people cheered for the heroes and the Justice league had pictures taken with the people in Metroplois.

* * *

Belle Reve May 15 18:10 2003

Lex Luthor was in his cell

'I don't get ti how Supermand and the Justice League knew of me and my Legion of Doom plan was to lure the Justice league into the trap and kill them by blowing the Hall of Justice but no the Justice League wanted a beat down in Metropolis' angered Lex

Lex violently punched a hole in the wall on his cell

'I will get my revenge on you SUPERMAN' shouted Lex

The End.


End file.
